Light emitting materials of higher molecular weight are soluble in solvents and capable of forming a light emitting layer in a light emitting device by an application method, differing from light emitting materials of lower molecular weight, thus, have been investigated variously, and for example, there are known polyphenylenevinylene derivatives, polyfluorene derivatives, polyphenylene derivatives and the like.